Lovesick
by agirl292
Summary: This book is about Samirah, Magnus, and Amir, having some love issues 6 months before what is supposed to be Samirah and Amir's wedding. All of a sudden, Magnus realizes that he has feelings for Samirah (Sam). What's going to happen? Who will Sam chose? All of these questions will be answered in this story. Or will they?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Amir Fadlan's POV**

Samirah Al-Abbas. I love her. She's beautiful. Absolutely stunning. And she's brave, smart, and many other things that I could go on and on about. But lately she has been acting different. Distant. I love her, but does she love me?

 **Samirah Al-Abbas's POV**

I love Amir. He has always been so handsome and sweet, but... Lately he has been acting distant. I sometimes wonder if he still loves me. When I was 12, he told me that he did, but now... I'm not sure. Maybe he feels like I spend too much time with Magnus. Maybe he's jealous. Or maybe I'm imagining all of this. Maybe Amir hasn't changed. Maybe going on life-threatening journeys has changed me. Am I ruining our relationship? We're supposed to get married in 6 months. If one of us doesn't love the other, what are we going to do? Does Amir still love me? Do I still love him?

 **Magnus Chase's POV**

A few days ago, I realized that I love Sam. I mean, she's pretty, funny, and has saved my life way more than once. I know that she's getting married to Amir soon, but I can't help but wonder. What if?

Note: Questions will be answered throughout the story. The next chapter is coming soon!

Hey! Sorry if this was too short. Chapter 1 will be longer. Thanks for reading this! Hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flaming please!

AN: Which ship: Al-Fadlan or Samirus?


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Amir Fadlan**

"Hey!" Samirah called, waving at me from a bench in Central Park, smiling. "Long time no see."

"We just met up last week!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well, we do go to the same college, so..."

"Okay, okay. We'll meet up more often starting from now on. Anyway, you'll be moving in with me soon, right? After we get married."

Her smile faded.

"Yeah, about that...," she started.

"What?" I asked, worried that she would cancel it. "My apartment isn't dirty, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's just that... Nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"I... Do you still love me?" she blurted.

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Of course, Samirah. I always will. Do you?"

"Yeah," she almost whispered. "Also, I was wondering... Why are you acting so distant?"

"Me? I'm not acting distant. I want to be close to you, but you just won't let me!" I snapped, angrily.

Samirah jumped up, clearly taken aback. My anger faded, and was replaced by guilt.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"No," replied Samirah. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I just thought..."

"I love you, Samirah. Always have, always will."

"I lo-"

She was interrupted by a text, and her face paled.

"Samirah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just... Magnus needs me. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Catch you later!" she said in a fake perky voice.

"No, wait. But I-"

"Bye!"

And with that, she ran toward the nearest taxi.

 **Magnus Chase**

"Oh, crap," I muttered under my breath. Odin and Thor had just sucked me into another one of their shit storms, and now I was stuck in even more trouble. Trouble that's swirling around me, not letting me out.

Luckily, Sam was on her way over, and she had a knack of saving my ass.

"Hey, Magnus!" she said from behind me.

I turned to look at her, and even I was surprised by how pretty she looked. Her long, flowing hair fell down her shoulders, her beautiful, dark eyes stared intensely into my soul, and-

"What the hell do you want now?" she snapped, the usual scowl on her face.

Dang, she looked hot when she was mad.

"Well, Odin apparently made a bet with Thor that he could get the better present for Freya's birthday, and now he wants us to literally go to hell and get these earrings that are deadly poisonous to mortals like us," I rambled.

"Oh, crap," she muttered.

"Hey! That was the exact same reaction that I had when I found out!"

"Yay! Coolest. Thing. Ever!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

To be continued...

Part 2 will be out a lot sooner than this was published. I'm sorry it's so short, and I promise that Part 2 will be longer.

Thank you all so much for reading this!


End file.
